Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun / Barney's Happy Mad Silly Sad (Standard Version)
2003 for 2009 Opening Previews * Lions Gate Entertainment Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Lion Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 68 * Part 1: Barney's Best Manners Intro * Part 2: BBMYITF - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Being Together (2003 Version) * Part 4: BBMYITF - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Why (2003 Version) * Part 6: BBMYITF - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (2003 Version) * Part 8: BBMYITF - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Manners Medley (2003 Version) * Part 10: BBMYITF - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Taking Turns (2003 Version) * Part 12: BBMYITF - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Topsy Turvy Tea (2003 Version) * Part 14: BBMYITF - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Share Your Stuff (2003 Version) * Part 16: BBMYITF - Chapter 8 * Part 17: I Put a Smile On (2003 Version) * Part 18: BBMYITF - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Clean Up Do Your Share (2003 Version) * Part 20: BBMYITF - Chapter 10 * Part 21: The Washing Medley (2003 Version) * Part 22: BBMYITF - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Indoor Outdoor Voices (2003 Version) * Part 24: BBMYITF - Chapter 12 * Part 25: We're Having a Party (2003 Version) * Part 26: BBMYITF - Chapter 13 * Part 27: Please and Thank You (2003 Version) * Part 28: BBMYITF - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Good Manners (2003 Version) * Part 30: BBMYITF - Chapter 15 * Part 31: I Love You (2003 Version) * Part 32: BBMYITF - Chapter 16 * Part 33: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun Credits * Part 34: Barney's Happy Mad Silly Sad Intro * Part 35: HMSS - Chapter 1 * Part 36: If You're Happy and You Know It (2003 Version) * Part 37: HMSS - Chapter 2 * Part 38: Everybody's Got Feelings (2003 Version) * Part 39: HMSS - Chapter 3 * Part 40: I Can See it on your Face (2003 Version) * Part 41: HMSS - Chapter 4 * Part 42: When I Get Mad (2003 Version) * Part 43: HMSS - Chapter 5 * Part 44: Oh Where Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone (2003 Version) * Part 45: HMSS - Chapter 6 * Part 46: My Yellow Blankey (2003 Version) * Part 47: HMSS - Chapter 7 * Part 48: Colors Make Me Happy (2003 Version) * Part 49: HMSS - Chapter 8 * Part 50: The Friendship Song (2003 Version) * Part 51: HMSS - Chapter 9 * Part 52: Saying Be Careful Means I Love You (2003 Version) * Part 53: HMSS - Chapter 10 * Part 54: Clean Up (2003 Version) * Part 55: HMSS - Chapter 11 * Part 56: I Glad I Had a Brother (2003 Version) * Part 57: HMSS - Chapter 12 * Part 58: The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (2003 Version) * Part 59: HMSS - Chapter 13 * Part 60: No Matter What the Name (2003 Version) * Part 61: HMSS - Chapter 14 * Part 62: Taking Turns (2003 Version) * Part 63: HMSS - Chapter 15 * Part 64: Being Together (2003 Version) * Part 65: HMSS - Chapter 16 * Part 66: I Love You (Late 2003 Version) * Part 67: HMSS - Chapter 17 * Part 68 and Final Part: Barney's Happy Mad Silly Sad Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lions Gate Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) Episodes * Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! * Happy Mad Silly Sad